The Dark Forest Games
by TheJadeHuntress
Summary: The Dark Forest has won the war, and the Clans are forced to compete in the Dark Games. My version of the Warriors Hunger Games crossover. Rated T for blood and Hunger Games stuff.
1. The Tributes

**Here it is! This is my version of the Warriors hunger games. To my utter disbelief, most renditions of this crossover were never completed. I chose to start this because a stunning number of... Wait for it... 2 people voted on my poll, and both chose this. The long overdue episode of the Hollyleaf and Ivypool show should be up by this weekend, and I have a very special event planned for one of the future episodes! ;) But sit back and enjoy my story!**

* * *

The Dark Forest was back. Mapleshade gazed down triumphantly at the Clans, Tigerstar next to her and Brokenstar on the other side.

"This is how it will work, crowfood," she hissed. Some cats muttered below, and one let out a low growl. With a wave of her tail, she signaled Hawkfrost and he dragged the unfortunate cat back into the brush and slit its throat. "Any more _interruptions?_ " Mapleshade purred silkily. All noises shut off.

"This is the Dark Games. Six cats from each Clans will be put into the lake territories. Twenty four of your beloved cats will enter, and one will return. Any questions so far?" A cricket chirped. The island was silent. "Excellent. One kit, one apprentice, three warriors, and one cat of importance from each Clan will be chosen, whether living or dead. If for some unknown reason a cat would like to join the Games, they may volunteer for one of their Clanmates of their equal only. Tigerstar will begin." Mapleshade stepped back, her pelt glowing.

"Kits," Tigerstar began. "ThunderClan, Mosskit. WindClan, Swallowkit. ShadowClan, Marshkit. RiverClan, Pricklekit." The four chosen kits were herded towards the Dark Forest representatives, their relatives hissing and watching helplessly.

Hawkfrost clambered up next to his father, pelt bristling menacingly. "Apprentices for the Games. ThunderClan, Shrewpaw. WindClan, Gorsepaw. ShadowClan, Talonpaw. RiverClan, Troutpaw."

On the topmost branch, Snowtuft yowled to gain attention. Mapleshade gave him a nod, and he recited the names of the chosen warriors. "ThunderClan, Ivypool, Ashfur, Dovewing." Dovewing fluffed up her fur, eyes scared.

"I volunteer!" Bumblestripe yelped, sliding Dovewing behind him. Mapleshade's eyes narrowed in amusement.

"Accepted. Snowtuft, continue."

The white warrior clawed the tree bark. "WindClan, Dawnflower, Heathertail, Crowfeather. ShadowClan, Tigerheart, Starlingwing, Brackenfoot. RiverClan, Mintfur, Rainflower, Silverstream." Tawnypelt lunged forward, her paws slapping the peaty island mud.

Graystripe stood beside her. "I volunteer!" they meowed in unison, each glancing at their kit or mate.

Tigerheart growled and glared up at Tigerstar. "Don't let her," he said flatly. Tigerstar nodded. Mapleshade noted it calmly and cleared her throat.

"Neither accepted." Graystripe opened his mouth to utter words of amazement, but Mapleshade cut him off. "The tom is not an equal position to the she-cat. Push them back." Thistleclaw snarled and shoved the two into the crowd.

"POSITIONS OF POWER," Brokenstar bellowed. "Russetfur, Spottedleaf, Stonefur, Hawkheart."

All the tributes were gathered at the base of the tree, corralled into a tight circle. "The rest of you miserable flea-pelts will be made to work as slaves for us," Mapleshade decreed. "Now say goodbye to these kittypets, because most of them won't be seen alive by you again." With that she teleported into the sky, the Dark Forest cats following, leaving the tributes scattered around the island.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE COMPLETE! Now please Read and Review! I hope you enjoyed and want more!**

 **-Jade**


	2. Day 1- Ivypool

**Here it is! I'm sorry it came out a day late, I was really busy, and was kind of disappointed with the lack of support. It's been out for a week and no one bothered to review! DX Anyways, enjoy! The first chapter is in a certain ThunderClan silver and white tabby's point of view.**

* * *

 **Day 1**

Cats Remaining:

Stonefur

Silverstream

Rainflower

Mintfur

Troutpaw

Pricklekit

Spottedleaf

Ashfur

Ivypool

Bumblestripe

Shrewpaw

Mosskit

Hawkheart

Dawnflower

Heathertail

Crowfeather

Gorsepaw

Swallowkit

Russetfur

Tigerheart

Starlingwing

Brackenfoot

Talonpaw

Marshkit

 **~Ivypool's Point of View (POV)~**

Mapleshade yowled until all of us were awake, then went over the rules. Her voice was becoming a thing I despised.

"Rule 1: only one cat may leave the arena alive. Rule 2: all types of death are acceptable. Rule 3: don't leave the arena. Got it?"

I scanned over the ThunderClan representatives. _Spottedleaf, Bumblestripe, Ashfur, Shrewpaw, Mosskit._ The only cat I knew well enough to trust was Bumblestripe, but he didn't look like he wanted an alliance. The sun glared down, heating up my pelt. _I go alone._

The mottled she-cat waved her paw again and we all were teleported to different spots around the lakeshore. Looking around, I saw my nearest competition. Russetfur and Gorsepaw. Past them, Crowfeather on my left and Mosskit on my right. My heart ached for the poor kit. _She doesn't know how to fight._ But she didn't stand a chance next to Russetfur. I turned my back and faced ShadowClan territory. Gorsepaw wasn't much of a threat.

Brokenstar yowled and I sprinted for the pines. I could hear yowls from behind me. Fighting cats appeared through gaps in the trees, and I ran flat out, glad for the first time of my Dark Forest training. Suddenly I heard Tigerstar screech. "Talonpaw!"

Surprised, I skidded to a halt in a clearing covered in pine needles. Yowls echoed all around me. A dark shape flitted across my vision. WindClan. I spun and dashed for the trees, leaping as hard as I could and landing on the first branch. A dark body weaved below me. Claws scraped bark whiskers from my tail. I shrieked. Climbing up the trunk, I could see the lake spread out below. A gray cat was stalking Mintfur further down the shore. I watched as it leaped onto her back, efficiently slicing her throat. Tigerstar screeched again. "Mintfur!"

Below me, I could see the dark WindClan warrior clambering slowly up my tree. It was panting hard. I decided to go for it. I released my branch and used my tail to aim my descent at the cat's shoulders. It screamed and I recognized Crowfeather. _Sorry, Crowfeather._ I shoved, and he went spiraling down the tree until he reached the ground with a hollow thud. "Crowfeather!" Tigerstar shrieked.

Soon I had made it down the pine. I sniffed the air cautiously. The only scents were of Gorsepaw and the stale scent of Crowfeather's blood. The sun was setting. I needed a place to sleep.

Clouds scudded across the sky. My legs were tired of walking, and the day's exhaustion was overwhelming. A while ago I had crossed RiverClan's border, and soon I found a bed of reeds in front of a tree. I decided to make a den and began weaving reeds together.

I stepped back and admired my handiwork. The reeds were artfully disguising the den I had made of ferns and moss. It was sheltered from the wind. All I had to do was wipe away my paw prints. Using my tail, I swept the evidence away and rolled in a mud puddle to disguise my scent. Exhausted, I crawled in and was almost asleep when Tigerstar screeched again. "Shrewpaw!" Triumphant yowls emanated from somewhere near me.

Instantly I flattened myself to the ground, my fur bushed out. My tail lashed, and my claws flicked out, Dark Forest battle moves whirling around in my thoughts. "Help!" a kit squealed and then I heard menacing snarls. _Russetfur? Of course a_ ShadowClan _cat would kill a kit._

The kit whimpered and yelped again. I was up on my paws, creeping towards the sound. Suddenly Russetfur yowled in pain, and the brambles shook enough to to reveal Gorsepaw, rolling over and over with the former ShadowClan deputy. The reddish she-cat knocked the WindClan cat aside with a tremendous swipe, and stood over him with fangs bared. "Oh, you thought you could kill a warrior?" she hissed. "Think again." Gorsepaw twisted his head and vainly tried to break free.

"StarClan," he muttered. Russetfur rolled her eyes.

"When the Dark Forest won, StarClan lost power. They can't help you now." Silver fangs gleamed towards Gorsepaw's throat.

I leaped out of the undergrowth, caterwauling fiercely. Russetfur turned in surprise and met me midair, twisting under my belly. Quickly I dropped, trapping her. "He may not be able to kill you," I murmured, "But I can. Leave, fox-heart." With a fast swipe I marked her flank, watching the blood drip down onto the leaves. Russetfur glared at me in hatred, racing for ThunderClan. I let her go. Mosskit was standing next to Gorsepaw, gazing at me in fear. _She doesn't know who I am. The mud disguised me._ "Don't make noise, little one," I warned and glided back to the den. Mosskit whimpered, but I ignored it, too battered to do much else than sleep.

* * *

 **Yay! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know in the reviews whose point of view you want in the future and who you hope will die. :) Also, I will allow sponsorships when we get to the last twelve. Be sure to read and review! It will help me get the chapters out faster!**

 **-Jade**


	3. Day 2- Spottedleaf

**Day 2**

Cats Remaining:

Stonefur

Silverstream

Rainflower

Troutpaw

Pricklekit

Spottedleaf

Ashfur

Ivypool

Bumblestripe

Mosskit

Hawkheart

Dawnflower

Heathertail

Gorsepaw

Swallowkit

Russetfur

Tigerheart

Starlingwing

Brackenfoot

Marshkit

 **~Spottedleaf's POV~**

I wrapped my tail around my paws, watching the sun rise over the tops of the pines surrounding the ShadowClan camp. Next to me lay catmint, marigold, and yarrow. I had started in front of RiverClan between Ashfur and Mintfur. Later, I had been well on my way to ThunderClan when startled screeches and the announcement of Crowfeather's death nearby sent me racing for the nearest safe haven I knew of: the ShadowClan camp. I was on the lookout for Hawkheart and Russetfur, who I felt would be most likely to attack me.

Hunger pangs echoed inside my stomach, and I slipped out of camp, leaving my herbs deep in Littlecloud's former den behind a leaf punctured with tiny spots. _A spotted leaf._ Hopefully a kit or apprentice would find it if I didn't get to go back.

A squirrel chattered in front of me and I pounced. Its limp body dangling from my mouth, I prepared to bite into it. However, my conscious wouldn't let me. I still felt that I had to abide by the warrior code, however long it had been, even if there weren't kits and elders in camp. Sighing, I brought the squirrel back to the ShadowClan camp and put it by the herbs. Tigerstar yowled, "Starlingwing!" My ears pricked. I hadn't heard any yowls, and with this wind they would carry all the way around the lake. I wondered how he could have died.

Restless, I padded out into the woods, cautious of every sound. I scrambled up a tree, looking around. No cat was on the open lakeshore. I climbed down. Immediately I identified the whimper of a kit, close. Following the muffled cries, I pushed through a bracken bush and crouched down to see Mosskit and Gorsepaw.

Mosskit was bent over Gorsepaw's broken body. The WindClan apprentice was injured badly, his stomach torn down the middle and blood caking the shredded remains of his ears. The only indication I had that he was still alive was the faint rise and fall of his chest. Shocked, I stood still, and soon Mosskit scented me. "Spottedleaf!" the she-kit cried. "Save him! Russetfur tried to kill me but he saved me! She _shredded_ him! Spottedleaf, you can't let him die!"

I nodded mutely, examining all of the tiny scratches covering Gorsepaw's pelt. "We need to get him to the river so I can see his wounds better," I meowed, aware that it might not be enough to keep him alive. I fastened my teeth in Gorsepaw's scruff and carefully dragged him along to RiverClan.

The stream was only a few fox lengths away when I heard pawsteps. "Stay here," I hissed to Mosskit. "If I don't come back, there are herbs and prey in the ShadowClan camp. Do you know how to get there?" Mosskit seemed to know I most likely wouldn't come back from this encounter alive. She pressed her muzzle into my fur and I let her, taking in her sweet kit scent for probably the last time. "Stay with Gorsepaw," I breathed, stepping out onto the river bank.

The cat turned as I rustled through the bracken. Seeing it confirmed what I had already smelled; the cat was Ashfur. "Why hello, Spottedleaf," he said pleasantly. "What brings you here?"

I nodded diplomatically, quickly noticing the smell of metallic blood surrounding him. It had a slight fish scent. _Did he kill Mintfur?_ "Many herbs grow here. They'd be good to have, just in case I need them."

Ashfur stepped forward, and I stepped back. "Medicine cats can be useful."

"I'm not helping everyone," I whispered. He crouched, his sharp claws digging into the turf.

From the island, Tigerstar yowled, "Gorsepaw!" Mosskit shrieked, much closer than the ShadowClan camp.

"What was that?" Ashfur hissed.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Nothing." Instantly my former Clanmate sprang.

My minimal warrior training had taught me enough to swipe his paws down. Snarling, he landed neatly and darted in, swiping my flank. Blood seeped out of the wound. Ashfur leaped on top of me while I was distracted and pinned me down. "Nice try, medicine cat. Last chance, what was that?"

My tortoiseshell paws desperately churned at his belly, trying to push him off. I fell still, and could smell the blood on his breath as he leaned in, fangs bared for the kill. They gleamed menacingly as they parted the fur and began to close around my neck. _At least Mosskit got away,_ I thought as the pain began.

Suddenly Ashfur was thrown off of me by another tom. My blood was pooling around my paws, staining the fur red. Blearily I could make out Hawkheart killing Ashfur with a swipe and sink down, panting. "Thank you," I breathed. He got up and began to search for herbs. "No chance," I whispered. Hawkheart continued to look, parting branch after branch. My lifeblood flowed out onto the stones, and I could only hope Mosskit had followed my instructions.

The last thing I heard was Tigerstar yowling my name.

"Spottedleaf!"

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for not updating! There were so many major tests last week, I was overworked to the extreme. Thanks for all the support! I felt so motivated to update faster. Also, sorry to Poolbreeze, I already had it written so he would die... :,(**

 **-Jade**


	4. Day 3- Tigerheart

**Day 3**

Cats Remaining:

Stonefur

Silverstream

Rainflower

Troutpaw

Pricklekit

Ivypool

Bumblestripe

Mosskit

Hawkheart

Dawnflower

Heathertail

Swallowkit

Russetfur

Tigerheart

Brackenfoot

Marshkit

 **~Tigerheart's POV~**

I raced towards the moors, following Bumblestripe's scent trail. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon. The lazy ThunderClan tom wouldn't even be expecting it. _You don't deserve him, Dovewing._ My fur rippled in the morning breeze, and morning dew splashed onto my paws. _I_ will _see you again._

Grasses scratched my sides and I stopped, twitching one ear to the left. A faint snarl drifted from across the prairie. An angry yowl followed. _A fight!_ I turned and bounded towards the sound, crouching down to peer through the grass. Russetfur was there, her red fur spiked in fury, facing Heathertail, whose violet eyes blazed.

As I watched, Russetfur darted in and raked her claws down Heathertail's side with a screech, and the two began an eerie, deathly dance. Swipe, crouch, retreat. Leap, twist, drop. I began to creep around the little clearing, circling the WindClan she-cat. The wind covered any sound my paws made and brought Heathertail's scent straight to me.

I was directly behind Heathertail when the wind changed. Instantly my quarry turned and lashed out, tearing my nose open. I shrieked and leaped on her back, jumping off before she could crush me. Russetfur barely faltered at my appearance, merely nodding quickly and slashing at Heathertail's throat.

The tabby dodged and dropped. I shoved her over, exposing her belly. My Clanmate slit Heathertail from belly to tail, and the WindClan cat screamed in pure agony. Her blood stained the churned up soil red. "Heathertail!" Tigerstar caterwauled from the island.

Russetfur stood, panting. The bloodlust faded from her eyes, and we exchanged a long glance. _I won't attack you if you don't attack me because I'm hurt, but if you stay I'll have to kill you,_ her green orbs conveyed silently. I dipped my head and backed out of the clearing. She stalked the opposite direction, her tail lashing behind her.

Instantly I heard rustling from directly behind me. Turning, I saw the tip of a soft, half kittypet tail whisk through the grass.

Smiling, I tracked him through the moors, watching Bumblestripe weave towards ThunderClan and familiar territory.

The sunhigh light was making me sleepy. Blinking, I sat down, lazily letting Bumblestripe escape. _I can kill him later._ "Swallowkit!" Tigerstar bellowed. My ears perked up. Swallowkit was the first kit to die. I waited for my dark tabby relative to announce Dawnflower's death. The WindClan she-cat seemed to be Swallowkit's protector.

After a few moments, I relaxed. Dawnflower had obviously gotten away from Swallowkit's murderer. My tail twitched and I stood up, then was bombarded by another round of screeches. "Troutpaw!" Tigerstar announced the death in sync with horrified yowls, fleeing the scene. My claws slid out.

The sun was going down. Soon the day would be over, and hopefully I would still be alive. The pawsteps were heading away from me now, and I began to head farther into the moor. A rabbit flashed across my path; quickly I caught it and settled down to eat it. The rye was scratchy, but hopefully it would disguise my scent. With a sigh, I turned onto my back. Tomorrow was another day.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait! I was busy for quite a while. Anyway, I am now accepting sponsorships! How it works:**

 **1) Pick a cat to sponsor.**

 **2) Review or PM me what you want to sponsor the cat. (Food, herbs, etc.)**

 **Only one cat per sponsor, please. Also, to clear some things up, the border is the territory borders, and the kits all had strongish fighters protecting them. I guess Dawnflower wasn't strong enough. :/**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Jade**


	5. Day 4- Stonefur

**Day 4**

Cats Remaining:

Stonefur

Silverstream

Rainflower

Pricklekit

Ivypool

Bumblestripe

Mosskit

Hawkheart

Dawnflower

Russetfur

Tigerheart

Brackenfoot

Marshkit

 **~Stonefur's POV~**

I blinked open my eyes, fighting back waves of sleep. Silverstream snored gently next to me. The sun was rising, and it was time to move.

Lightly I drew my tail along her flank. She rolled over. "Go do the dawn patrol yourself, lazy." I muffled a chuckle and poked her in the side. She opened her eyes, glaring at me balefully before realizing that I was waking her for more than a dawn patrol. "Sorry," she muttered, grooming her fur quickly. I waited for my friend. Finally she finished and we stalked towards the reed bed. On the first night, Ivypool had slept there. We let her, having no grudge against ThunderClan.

Silverstream sat down, and her paw flashed a trout out of the water. I dove in, darting after a salmon in the bottom of the river. My companion was almost done with her meal when I reemerged with my prey in my mouth. Suddenly Silverstream pricked her ears. "Did you hear that?"

"No," I muttered. Silverstream shook her head, then straightened again. Silently she flicked her tail at the bushes next to us. I nodded, and we split, taking a side of the shrub. _Go,_ I mouthed and we both sprang into the undergrowth.

Pricklekit wailed in fear, backing away without recognizing us. _Of course. He was still living before all this._ Marshkit's eyes widened and he chirped happily, "Stonefur! Silverstream!" I nodded in relief and Silverstream began grooming him.

Pricklekit still looked suspicious. Marshkit reassured him in a flurry of words.

"Remember the story of Tigerstar? Stonefur was the cat he killed in the camp for being half-clan. Silverstream is Graystripe's first mate and the mother of the two RiverClan cats who went on the quest to the Sundrown place, Stormfur and Feathertail. Feathertail died, of course, but Silverstream went to retrieve her spirit in the mountains. I was still alive then. But Silverstream told me all about it, she said it even got colder in the _skies_ and that she met the tribe ancestors and how they were-"

"It's ok, Marshkit," I said. "What happened to Russetfur? Wasn't she going to protect you?"

The ShadowClan kit bowed his head, but I could still detect the anger in his eyes. "She went straight on the hunt without a second thought for me." Silverstream nodded understandingly.

"Pricklekit?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't try to run away.

"Mintfur protected me from Ashfur, but she was one of the first deaths," Pricklekit explained. He was still not completely comfortable around me, I realized.

Silverstream broke into the conversation. "When was the last time you two ate?"

Pricklekit hesitated, before saying cautiously, "The island." Silverstream gasped and covered him in frantic licks.

Suddenly Mapleshade's voice echoed around the arena. I crouched down, ready to defend Marshkit in case of attack. My Clanmate did the same with Pricklekit.

"The Dark Forest members have decided to make these games more interesting. Once half of you kittypets are dead, which already happened, we will pick specific cats to sponsor advantages and gifts to. The first round of gifts will come at sunhigh. Happy death!" Her rasp faded away, and we were left in stunned silence.

I barged outside and saw that the sun was nearly at its peak. "It's time," I whisper-yowled, and my companions bounded out.

Pricklekit barely made it before three clouds began to float downwards, fluffy and obviously giving a sponsored gift. They spread out, spiraling down to land at Silverstream, Pricklekit, and my paws. The clouds dissipated with a hiss, revealing the sponsorships.

Silverstream stared at the two fish in front of her. Pricklekit bounced up and down in excitement, taking in his small fish and a collection of herbs before dragging the fish over to Marshkit. The ShadowClan kit's gaze was bright with surprise and gratitude, and barely had time to whisper an astounded, "Thank you," before the two dove into their meal together.

My gift of three rabbits was enough to feed us for a while. Silverstream and I shared a glance, and she began to chomp greedily into the fish while I kept watch.

The scent of ShadowClan made my fur bristle. Pricklekit, now completely comfortable around me, frolicked in the shallows with Marshkit. Still, the scent was stronger than the one of the StarClan kit alone.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see as Brackenfoot slunk towards the kits. I could tell he hadn't smelled me or Silverstream yet, as we were hidden behind a clump of lavender. "Why, hello, Marshkit!" he exclaimed, approaching quickly. Marshkit ran to meet him, nuzzling his pelt like he was a father figure. Perhaps he was.

Silverstream looked at me, waiting for orders. Suddenly I remembered that I had been a deputy during the end of my life, so she, a warrior, trusted my commands. It made me realize it had been so long since our deaths...

Pricklekit's wails broke me out of my trance. Silverstream looked like she was going to jump out of the bush, but I told her to keep back with the traditional RiverClan tail signals, hoping that whatever was hurting Pricklekit would be taken by surprise when I attacked them.

I was completely unprepared for what I saw. A she-cat that smelled of RiverClan had a hold on Pricklekit and Marshkits' scruffs. Brackenfoot was crouched down, ready to spring at her. I stopped, debating whose side to take. _I don't know this she-cat. What was her name? Rainflight? And I trust Brackenfoot with Marshkit. He and I always got along well. I don't think he would harm the kits._

While I was debating, I missed the first move of the battle. Brackenfoot was holding on grimly to Rainflight's tail. I decided I had to intervene before the kits got hurt.

Pricklekit calmed down as I swooped in, flicking a pebble down the shore behind Brackenfoot. Rainflight and the ShadowClan tom both looked to see the disturbance. I lightly pushed Rainflight's muzzle, causing her to drop the kits in surprise. Marshkit instantly took the chance and ran in a tangle of paws and tail. Pricklekit gasped in surprise as I shot towards the trees, away from Silverstream and our cache of food.

"Stonefur!" the she-cat called out in a sickly sweet voice. "Don't you know who I am?" I turned, gently dropping Pricklekit at the base of a large pine. Marshkit was lurking in the pine needles, and he guided Pricklekit away out of sight.

"No," I replied honestly. Brackenfoot nodded, mouthing, _You weren't alive._ Ah. That made sense.

The she-cat seemed offended. "Didn't my murdering, wimpy excuse of a son tell you about his wonderful mother, who saved his life and made him willing to live again?"

I pretended to remember. "Oh, that means... You're, uh, Rainflight!" Brackenfoot looked stricken, and I knew I had done something wrong. The she-cat was puffing up her fur angrily.

"Why. Does. No. One. Know. My. NAME?!" she screeched. "I WAS IMPORTANT! I SHAPED MY SON'S LIFE SO HE BECAME LEADER! UGH!" The RiverClan cat was digging her claws into the soil. Suddenly, a silver bullet slammed into her. I scrambled back, the fur rising on my neck. Silverstream tumbled over the rocks expertly, slamming the she-cat to the ground.

"RAINFLOWER!" Silverstream caterwauled. Alarm bells tingled in my head. Oakheart had only told me of her once, and told me never to ask about her again.

Rainflower looked up at Silverstream calmly. "Ah, the failed daughter of a failure," she purred silkily. "Where's your precious lover now? Hmm? Even from StarClan, I knew you were a traitor from the moment you were born. No good could ever come from that monster Crookedstar."

Silverstream was a whisker away from losing it, I could tell. Brackenfoot was stepping forward to break up the fight. " _No!"_ I hissed, but it was too late. The old she-cat lashed out, tearing a massive gash from Brackenfoot's muzzle to his paw. He yowled, slipping backwards in his own blood. Rainflower began to look panicked, as if suddenly realizing she had gone too far.

"Kit abuser!" Silverstream shrieked, digging her fangs into Rainflower's neck. The she-cat garbled one last insult, so softly only Silverstream could hear. My Clanmate stiffened, stepping back before falling down. "Rainflower!" Tigerstar screeched.

Pricklekit emerged from a bush next to me. "What's wrong with Brackenfoot?" he asked innocently.

Marshkit was wide-eyed next to him. "So much blood..." the kit gasped. He had brought countless cats to StarClan, so if it looked bad to him, it probably was going to be fatal.

"Keep Pricklekit away!" I ordered. I could tell I was going into panic mode. Marshkit nodded quickly and stepped away, a sob hiccuping from his throat.

The shore clacked beneath my paws. Silverstream was panting, the sun reflecting off of her eyes. There were no injuries on her pelt.

Brackenfoot was another story. The single gash was bleeding enough to paint the stones permanently red. "Emergency Battle Medicine: Step One: find cobwebs, sticky grass, or seaweed to bind the wound." Mudfur had made sure that all young warriors knew his instructions by heart in case of dire injuries. When I had become deputy, he had made me learn it again just to be sure. I shook my head and pulled some seaweed from the edge of the water.

Fumbling with my paws, I managed to stop the worst of the bleeding. "Emergency Battle Medicine: Step 2: look around for marigold or dock leaves to chase out infection." There were dock plants everywhere along the lake. I chewed one up hurriedly and applied it around the seaweed.

"Emergency Battle Medicine: Step 3: find water if a lot of blood. Dehydration is not good for severely injured cats." A ghost of a smile appeared on my lips as I remembered Mistyfoot suggesting the dehydration part. We were right next to the lake, and I went through the memory while forcing water into Brackenfoot's throat. He struggled, as if the cold had brought him into consciousness.

A voice in my head suggested poppy seeds. I recalled having seen Mudfur use them on badly hurt patients to ease the pain. Carefully, I combed the willows until I found the plants and shook out the seeds. Brackenfoot quickly fell asleep when I force fed him. "Emergency Battle Medicine: Step 4: wait for a medicine cat to save the cat's life (hopefully)." Another comment from my sister. My already bad mood was quickly declining as I realized the sun was going down and there were no medicine cats who would be willing to heal my friend.

I couldn't risk moving Brackenfoot. Silverstream had fallen asleep at Step 2, and I had no idea where the kits were. "Marshkit!" I called as loudly as I dared. No reply. I waited until the stars were completely showing, and then curled my tail over my paws and kept watch thought the night.

* * *

 **UGH! I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON!**

 **I am so, so, so, so sorry I have not updated in about two months. I meant to do it before I left on vacation, but I never got around to it.**

 **On a happier note, I hope you all enjoyed! An update of** **тнє яυтнℓєѕѕ αη∂ тнє яιgнт is coming soon, I promise! Don't forget to send in those sponsorships!**

 **~Jade**


End file.
